Mixed Up Time
by Molly Potter
Summary: Not PG yet might be later please read and review hope you enjoy
1. Default Chapter

Mixed Up Time

By Molly Potter

Disclaimer: everything belongs to JKR only the plot and Yasmine Potter belong to me.

A/N see bottom

Chapter 1 

The Letters

It started out as a normal July 31 at 4 Privet Drive or so it seemed. In the smallest room twins Yasmine and Harry Potter were getting letters and presents from their friends as it was their fifteenth birthday. One letter had the Ministry of Magic seal on it. They decided to open that one first.

Mr. and Miss Potter,

The underage wizard law has been repealed because of the rising of You-Know-Who last June. We strongly suggest you don't abuse this as it might be only temporary. It was lifted so you could protect yourself and family in case of an attack. We have also captured a presumed to be dead Peter Pettigrew. There will be a trial for a Mr. Sirus Black on August 5 at the Ministry. We hope to see you there. We have also found evidence of a spell to bring the dead back to life. As of right now we are not sure if this is true.

Arthur Weasley

Minister of Magic.

Then they opened one brought in by Pig.

Harry and Yasmine,

Dad says you can visit for the rest of the summer. Dumbledore gave permission. We will be picking you up this Sunday at 5 P.M. We will be driving by the way. Mum and Dad are going on a trip for Dumbledore so Bill and Charlie will be home. Percy is too busy to watch us and Fred and George are going on Vacation. Hope you like your present it's from Hermione and me we got it together at Hogsmeade the other day. See ya Sunday.

Ron

Harry and Yasmine looked at each other, "Yes" they said at the same time, " No more Dursleys for the rest of the summer!" They then opened a letter bearing the Hogwarts

seal.

Mr. and Miss Potter,

Congratulations on being made prefects for Gryffendor House. The other prefect is Seamus Finnigan. Enclosed is your supply list. You are to ride in the Prefects car on the train to receive your prefects manual. If you do not ride in the car you will be punished as it is required to do so. Remember term starts September 1. See you then.

Professor Minerva M. McGongall

Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts School.

A/N this was an idea I had for a while. I know I should be working on a Year of No Snape but I have writers block at the moment. Please review. If I get at least two I will do another chapter for this story.

Molly Potter


	2. The Burrow

Mixed Up Time

Chapter 2

The Burrow

Disclaimer I own nothing but the plot and Yasmine Potter everything else belongs to JKR.

Just as they were about to open their present from Ron and Hermione, another owl carrying two packages an letter flew in through the open window and landed on Yasmine's bed. The letter and presents were from Snuffles.

Harry and Yasmine,

Happy Birthday, hope you like your presents. I'm hiding at Moonys and can't say much more.

Snuffles.

Harry and Yasmine received Firebolt 2000s from Sirius,.

"Wow", said Harry who was admiring his Firebolt 2000.

"We are definitely going to win the Qudditch Cup this year" said Yasmine. They put their new brooms down and picked up the present from Ron and Hermione. It was a book on Time Travel. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Harry asked Yasmine. "you mean going back in time to when are parents area couple years older than us?" She replied. "That was what I was thinking," Harry said.

They opened the book to the chapter on time travel spells and read through it trying to decide which one to use.

They decide to use the one that said when they wanted to come back just think of your own time. They planned to use it after the feast on September 1. Looking at his watch Harry saw that it was time to catch the knight bus to Ron's house. Ron and Hermione ran out to greet them when they stepped off the Knight Bus at the Burrow. Together they went in for some of Mrs. Weasleys delicious breakfast.

A/n Review please. If I get at least two reviews I'll continue this story. Thanks to those who reviewed:

Sassi Cat- I'm glad you like it. Thanks

Katarina Aburne- Thanks Glad you enjoyed the first chapter.


	3. The Feast Before the Spell

Mixed Up Time

Chapter 2

The Burrow

Disclaimer I own nothing but the plot and Yasmine Potter everything else belongs to JKR.

Just as they were about to open their present from Ron and Hermione, another owl carrying two packages an letter flew in through the open window and landed on Yasmine's bed. The letter and presents were from Snuffles.

Harry and Yasmine,

Happy Birthday, hope you like your presents. I'm hiding at Moonys and can't say much more.

Snuffles.

Harry and Yasmine received Firebolt 2000s from Sirius,.

"Wow", said Harry who was admiring his Firebolt 2000.

"We are definitely going to win the Qudditch Cup this year" said Yasmine. They put their new brooms down and picked up the present from Ron and Hermione. It was a book on Time Travel. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Harry asked Yasmine. "you mean going back in time to when are parents area couple years older than us?" She replied. "That was what I was thinking," Harry said.

They opened the book to the chapter on time travel spells and read through it trying to decide which one to use.

They decide to use the one that said when they wanted to come back just think of your own time. They planned to use it after the feast on September 1. Looking at his watch Harry saw that it was time to catch the knight bus to Ron's house. Ron and Hermione ran out to greet them when they stepped off the Knight Bus at the Burrow. Together they went in for some of Mrs. Weasleys delicious breakfast.

A/n Review please. If I get at least two reviews I'll continue this story. Thanks to those who reviewed:

Sassi Cat- I'm glad you like it. Thanks

Katarina Aburne- Thanks Glad you enjoyed the first chapter.


End file.
